


5am

by HolySt0nksDude



Category: There is none but ao3 won't let me just have it as "none"
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySt0nksDude/pseuds/HolySt0nksDude
Summary: i told my friend id write fan fiction of him and my other friend.he said do iti didn't edit it all the wayfuck you emil





	5am

The moonlight shined onto the houses. Bugs chirped throughout the night as people were in a deep slumber, it was rather more peaceful then usual. The stars were brighter than diamonds, A boy watched from his roof top, intrigued by the beauty of the night. He admired the night along with his blonde friend. They sat in silence but wasn't uncomfortable for either of them, the brown, long curly-hair teenager suddenly asked his friend a question.

"Hey Emil? Can we head inside? I wanted to do something last week but I didn't expect you to leave that early."

The so-called boy named Emil had little stars in his eyes, he had excitement in his voice when replying to his friend.  
"Great idea finn, I am getting cold anyways."

They crawled back into Finn's room though the window, as soon as Emil was halfway in he felt a sharp pain in his head, he bad feeling in his gut but ignored it. He continued and followed his friend Finn back into the house.  
Once inside they both sat down on the bed next to each other, a bit close but they were oblivious to that fact. Emil noticed how much Finn looks like a girl. His pretty eyes, brown long hair that looked luscious. His skinny body down to his waist, Don't get started on his thighs. Emil gulped and looked away, his heart was beating fast, by each second it increased and he felt his face heat up with a light pink blush. He held his chest and felt something was it Pain? Confusion? Love? No. It was lust. His body moved on his own, not thinking straight just wanting his friend.

"Emil...? What are you doing?"

as they grew closer and closer to each other, they soon kissed. With Emil taking the league, he forced finn's mouth open and stuck his tongue in his mouth, their tongues danced while Emil grinded his hard clothed cock against Finn's thigh. Heavy breathing, emil used his hand to reach up into finn's nipple and play with them. Thats when the kiss broke, the boy moaned loud, unexpectedly loud. 

It triggered something in the house, the floors rumbled. Emil stopped and he held finn in his arms while finn trembled in his arms, He was scared and being so close to emil made him blush. but that was over when tentacles broke through the floor taking the boys by their ankles and hands.

They screamed in fear, finn reached for his friend's hand. looking into his eyes with a teary face, "Emil, please just hold my hand at least!!"

Emil only nodded taking his hand, not knowing what will happened next.

The peach colored tentacles ripped thier clothes off wasting no time, suddenly shoved into their mouths while the boys struggled and whined-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No. shut the fuck up. I'm done with this fucking shit. I stayed up nights for this and I am writing nsfw fanfiction of my friends. Why do I exist. I hate you all. Fuck you james, I'm glad I stabbed your hand in first grade. Jeremey from phinease and ferb headass motherfucker. Dedicated to Darien, because he's gay as fuck. What a bottom.


End file.
